Bowser Junior (SuperMarioLogan)
Robert Bernard Bowser Junior '''(also known as Junior') is Bowser's son and one of the main characters in SuperMarioLogan. He is also the main antagonist of Baby Mutant Turtles. Despite being one of the protagonists, he does some villainous acts in some videos. He also appears in a real life series called A Project Guy and then he appeared in Puppet Pals videos. History Early Life Bowser Junior was born on late September, 2008 to Bowser (June 16 in ''Bowser Junior's Birthday Cake). However, in SuperPowers 2, it is implied that Bowser adopted him. When he was a baby, Bowser snatched his pacifier, that he was sucking on, out of his mouth. Junior started crying and Bowser forced him to chew on cotton balls and told him not to swallow them or else he would choke. This caused Junior to have Sidonglobophobia (fear of cotten balls). Powers and Abilities Kill Count People *1: Ringo. Crushed by a bowling ball. *2: Simmons (x3). Burned in an oven in Home Alone, hit with a crow bar in Home Alone 2, and noose around neck in The Purge!. Revived in later episodes. *3: Chef Pee Pee (x2). Bleach in a Wendy's cup in April Fools! and skull broken by a frozen water balloon in Evil Chef Pee Pee. Unintentionally. *4: Sharon. Crushed by a brick wall in Home Alone 2. Revived in later episodes. *5: Elmo. Shot in the head with a sniper rifle. *6: Cody. Shot in the eye by a Glock in The Gun!. Accident and revived in later episodes. *7: Bowser. Throat slit with a kitchen knife (off-screen) in Bowser Junior's Package!. Revived in later episodes. *8: Robot Chef Pee Pee. Thrown in the water filled bathtub. *9: Russian Spy. Shot with a gun pen. *10: Drawing Jeffy. Got back to his paper and was smashed along with the paper. Revived in later episodes. *11-17: 6 Cody Clones, including Banana Cody. Shot by laservision, causing them to explode into popcorn. Animals *18: Fly (The Fry). *Countless caterpillars *Countless polar bears in The Mistery Safe!. Potrayal *He is most frequently voiced by the founder of the SuperMarioLogan channel, Logan Thirtyacre, who also portrayed him as a human being in Bowser Junior Orders A Pizza!. Gallery LoganAsJunior.png|Junior as a human in Bowser Junior Orders A Pizza! Junior in Bowser's body.jpg|Junior in Bowser's body. YourMomsAPigCody.png|Junior in a pig costume Junior's Pierced nose.jpg|Junior's pierced nose Bandicam_2017-04-12_16-36-34-817.jpg|Junior in a military outfit Videos SML Bowser Junior's Theme Trivia *His song is called "Get Outside" by Jason Farnham. *Although his name is Bowser Junior, he is mostly called Junior. Navigation Category:YouTube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Male Villains Category:Kids Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Internet Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parody Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Horror Villains Category:In Love Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Revived Villains Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Hammerer Category:Completely Insane Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Liars Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Immortals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Perverts Category:Live Action Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Elementals Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Ghost Category:Titular Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Weaklings Category:Voodoo Category:Villains Who Cry Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful